


An Accidental Simulation

by txilar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baland thought he was in for was a long night of coding and compiling until Suya--technically his superior--showed up and things went very wrong very fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [penny](http://penny.dreamwidth.org/) for the sci-fi round of [smut_fest](http://smut-fest.livejournal.com/).

_'System intrusion detected. Redirect in five... four... three... System restored.'_

Baland sighed. Same old security simulation sweep. System intrusion, track the assailant and, or, assailants along four different monitoring sources, mark their location, source them, then send programs to attack/dismantle/reprogram/et cet, whatever, meet up in the break room, and reminisce about security in the old days.

"Hey Aug, Suya's interface is pre-structure right? What's her security protocol?"

_'Yes, Baland. Moba3 is pre-structure. That's all I can tell you today.'_

He nodded and watched the monitoring screens, absently scratching the back of his neck. Suya was a smart ass, but she was a good agent. She had a nice ass and, technically, she was also his superior. Sort of. She was a higher rank, so she could give him orders, but that wasn't really how their group worked. Still.

Why she had such a dated interface was beyond him. He thought of the bulky interface his grandfather had. He'd loved playing with it when he was young. That was more than fifteen years ago, when the Moba line was first released. That they were still in production was incredible.

Baland watched the code running across his control panel. Access, process, compile. This part was so boring. Six cups of coffee down and who knew how many left.

This security simulation was the last step before the new monitoring system went live. A final sweep of the system would pull up any bugs in the profile codes, any glitches in the hardware, and, of course, anyone actually trying to get into their systems. Chatter was at an all time low since rumours were out that the monitoring system would actually be offline next week. They had a few agents undercover who were redirecting access attempts to their old servers which were still online, but held no critical data.

Baland hated testing phases. He'd always hated compiling code anyway, and this wasn't any different. Actually, it was more boring. Coding wasn't his thing anymore. He'd moved up and on. Staring at screens looking for deviations was his thing now, after some other plebe did the compiling. Securing the perimeter was--though not today--his thing. And sometimes, covering his fellow agents while they took down the perp making the deviations was his thing. Guns trumped code any day.

"Aug, this is boring."

_'I know, Baland. It bores me too.'_

Baland grinned and let out of a scuff of laughter. He liked Augma. He knew it was stupid yet he felt like a kid with his favourite toy. Augma was the graphene drive that knew his secrets. Augmented Sensory Monitoring Agent 13--an encyclopedia of Baland Sage, Agent #5944. An AI teddybear, she was smart and she was programmed with wit. She'd cost plenty, but she was worth every hour of overtime and every freelance programming job.

Baland sighed. "It's just a sweep before a new security simulation, why is this different than usual? I mean, we do the same thing every quarter. What are we going to find now that we didn't find then?"

_"It's procedure, Baland. Initiate the next scan."_

Baland followed her orders and watched the code filtering across the screen.

Bo-ring.

 

\---

 

"Sage, what did you do? Mobie is freaking out! He says we've been infiltrated and are under attack."

Baland looked up from his work. Suya stood in the doorway, the light from the hall highlighting her shape.

She was normally a very attractive woman, but right now she was glaring at him. He couldn't understand why she was upset. They were stuck here for as long as the procedure took--up to twelve hours. A freakout on her dated interface's circuits wouldn't change anything. Besides, he didn't _do_ anything.

"I didn't _do_ anything. I've been scanning and compiling for three hours. Minor bugs, nothing but, and all fixed. A normal sweep."

"Well Mobie reports an intruder. Not only rewriting code, but physically here. He thinks someone is in the building. Something made him think that."

"Bad connections?"

Suya glared. "Funny." She leaned down over his shoulder and glared at his screen. "What is that?"

"A mod for the announcement system," Baland drawled slowly. "They going to announcement us to death?"

"Mobie will begin sending out his own version of corrections, including a direct interface with Augma. Then he'll start looking for illegal access."

Baland shook his head. "That's crazy! He can't do that."

Suya shrugged. "He thinks he has to. And he has immobilisation authorisation, so if he finds the intruder, he's going to secure them."

"But we're the only ones here." Baland was getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The Mobile Artificial Assistance Agent line was originally designed for crowd control in prison populations--well, they were originally designed for sex simulations, but the porn industry turned them over to the military once they hit on a new wave of control systems. So, the Moba3 and Moba5 lines had a history of engaging in sex acts and controlling prisoners. Definitely not the kind of interface he wanted setting him up for immobilisation.

"Exactly. Right now he says he's tracking one intruder. If there are two of us, that means he'll soon find another one. I don't know what tripped him. Are you sure--"

"Rahad, I kind of know what I'm doing and I didn't accidentally hack our system while fixing a bug. Seriously. Besides that, we're locked in. We couldn't leave if we wanted to and we certainly can't let anyone in. If anyone did get in--no, they can't. No one can get in. They did scans." Baland shook his head and turned back to his screen.

Suya stood up straight and tilted her head.

"Well crap."

"What?"

She tilted her head from side to side like a wrestler. It was funny, seeing her do that, as she was shapely, but clearly no wrestler. Then she leaned over, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him out of his seat. Pencils, his coffee, and his apple were knocked off the desk as she shoved his arm behind his back and pressed him against the counter. That part was not funny at all.

"Hey th--ow!"

"Oh quit whining. I get it now. This is ridiculous, testing without telling me what's going on at all. How did you get on this team? Did you piss off someone in the Director's office? It was Director Mering himself, wasn't it?"

"I didn't... no." Baland shook his head, trying to breathe. It felt like she'd twisted his arm right off his body. And he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because--good god it hurt. "What're you doing?"

"Well, it looks like this is a live test. You had no idea did you?" She leaned over and brought up a log-in screen that he didn't recognise. "You realise I'll have to lock you up. Did you bring a book or something?"

"A book?"

"Rectangle. Words. Manual page turning?"

"Why do I need a book? Augma can--"

"You really have Augma here? Put her on broadcast and--no. Don't do that. Crap!" She suddenly let go of him and he got his arm back. It tingled and burned like it had fallen asleep and had just been slapped awake. He whimpered a little as he held it across his chest.

Suya had taken his seat and was hunched over the keypad, face barely five inches from the screen as she typed and muttered and scowled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're hot when you're obsessed?" She didn't answer. "No? Must be because you're terrifying when you're obsessed. What's going on? I thought this was all routine? Why wouldn't I have Augma here and why on earth is Mobie freaking out?"

She hesitated. "This isn't just--" She broke off with a distracted expression. Mobie was obviously communicating with her. The look she gave him as she rubbed her eyebrow did not bode well. She logged into a different program. He recognised the program, but not the section she was in.

"What are you doing? I thought this was--"

"You're an intruder and--"

"I am not! You know that, and Mobie should know it too!"

She shrugged, but she looked sympathetic. "Mobie doesn't recognize you. He's tagged you as an intruder, and Augma as an illegal interface communication line. I'll have to secure you. It was just supposed to be a test. I didn't realise it would be so... well, realistic. I'll have to shut down Augma. Sorry, Sage."

Baland grabbed his earpiece. "What? No. Don't. No, please, Suya, Augma's got too much. That's not part of the protocol. It isn't fair. She isn't--" His voice was wavering. he could hear it as he went back and forth between rage and pleading. Reprogram Augma? No way.

Suya actually looked regretful. But he detected a hint of pity. Come on, who didn't get attached to their interface?

"You've got off-grid works on her don't you?" Suya shook her head. "You should be careful. People have been mutilated by those porn apps. Look Baland, this is way more than a simple simulation, ok? There's more to it than that, but I can't say anymore. It's about your clearance and--huh. That's weird." Suya's polite concern vanished and her eyebrows twisted.

"What?" She waved her fingers at him, as if that would shut him up.

"Mobie, give me a health reading." Suya pressed a few buttons on her control pad and Baland could hear Mobie's voice. It was much lower pitched than Augma's and had a slight accent, sort of like Suya's.

_'Normal. Initiate procedure.'_

"What are you doing Mobie?"

_'The reprogramming settings are being loaded. I will begin in fifteen minutes.'_

"Stop the reprogramming. This is just a sec-sim, you can't reprogram Agent Sage."

"What?" Baland was only a little embarrassed at how high the pitch of his voice went.

_'There was an intrusion detected Agent Rahad. I have incapacitation approval. I cannot wait for outside authorisation.'_

"Well hell."

"Oh god. He's going to kill me."

"Shut up, Sage!" This time she actually slapped him on his shoulder. "Mobie, I am invoking EK5 clearance. I'm ordering you to halt your processes. Do not attempt a reprogram."

There was nothing but silence and the growling hum of machinery. Baland held his breath.

_'Reprogram halted. Against my procedural tasking, Suya. Immobilisation procedure will continue. Please contain the intruder.'_

"Thank you, Mobie."

"You're thanking him? He's going to--Oh shit." Baland sat down hard. His legs tingled. It felt like his arm had earlier when she'd tried to rip it off. His heart was pounding. They'd used it on criminal subjects, but he'd never been on this end of an immobilisation procedure.

"Baland if you don't shut up, I'm going to gag you. Let me get you to the conference table."

Considering that she was fully in control of her body and he was not, Baland decided to shut up and let her help him. For now.

He'd just got on the table, legs sprawled when Mobie spoke. It was terrifying and reminded him of security sweeps when he'd been a child. The government announcements had been loud, but it was that same mechanical voice directing citizens to take cover or face prosecution, but this situation wasn't that different.

_'Intruder immobilised. Prepare for reprogramming process, stage one.'_

"Mobie, stop your procedures." Suya actually sounded stressed. Which made Baland stressed.

_'Initialisation in progress, Suya. Your override is not part of my syntax programming. Stand by.'_

"Well this isn't good." Suya stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what makes you say that." He sounded like he'd been drinking.

"Baland, we're going to have to... Okay, there is a way around this. It just involves sex. That's all."

"Okay, sure, kiss me." This was not how he'd imagined this. Not at all. In his fantasy he was slurring and he wasn't until control of an outdated interface.

"A little kiss isn't enough. But Mobie, well, he shuts down when I'm--"

"When you're having sex?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine with me," Baland said, straining to move. He almost felt his toe twitch, but that was about it. "I really don't want to be programmed by a rogue interface that doesn't know what he's doing."

"I can't say I'm surprised by your eagerness." Suya leaned down and pressed warm lips against his. He tried to kiss back, but she moved away. Her hair brushed over his face. She smelled like warm flowers.

"Saint's blood, Suya, my sister kisses me with more passion than that."

"Well, give me a minute! This isn't exactly my fantasy, you know."

"Oh thanks, no pressure there. Come on, kiss me for real." Her hand was still on his shoulder. She pushed hard. It was unnecessary to hold him down. He couldn't move.

_'I understand that fear creates a heightened response to outside stimuli, Suya, but this is no time for procreation games. The intruder's heartbeat is getting stronger. I warn against this action. My program cannot protect you.'_

"I bet it is. Mobie, scan the system again. I have Agent Sage restrained. He's no danger now."

_'Yes, Suya. Scanning in progress. System access detected. Hold process rendering. Immobilisation in three minutes.'_

"Please kiss me Suya. I don't want to die."

"Oh stop exaggerating. You just don't want to have to rebuild your interface." She kissed him hard. Her hands held his head in place and he swore he could feel the imprint of her fingerprints on his scalp. She tasted hot and spicy. And she didn't kiss anything like Nezhda. Not that he made habit of kissing his sister, but there had been those experimental years. And he had a tendency toward doing what older women told him.

"You should grow some hair, give me something to hold on to." Her voice was low and she was looking at him like... like she was hungry.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered and she grinned. "Were you eating peppers? My tongue is burning. How can you eat those? They're painful."

Suya shifted so she was leaning over him. Her smile was suddenly calculating and devious.

_'Suya, my sensors are shutting down. I advise against this process. Protocol dictates--'_

"Shut up, Mobie." There was a pause, like Mobie was going to argue, but then there was a high pitched whine in the control panels and a sudden tension in the room snapped.

Baland felt himself relax, but he still couldn't move except for twitching his hands. His arms lay helplessly by his side as Suya slid over him, leaning close as she straddled him.

Suya slid over him. "I never knew I could have this much fun on a sec-sim."

"Su, I can't move."

"I know."

"You sound pretty happy about that." And her smile. God, she looked like she was ready to eat him for dinner.

"I'll be happier when I get my mouth around your cock."

"What?" His voice wavered. He couldn't help it. Suya didn't even talk like that in his fantasies.

"Who knew that artificial immobilisation would be such a turn on? We might have to make this a quarterly event."

She wiggled down until she was at his stomach and unbuttoned his jeans. He hadn't intended to wear jeans today, but word came down that the sec-sim was happening so he had no choice but to sleep in the dorms and change into the tshirt and jeans in his locker.

Suya pulled his zipper down slowly, not breaking eye contact with him. And all he could do was watch--her fingers curled around his cock and squeezed gently. Half-hard already, he grew in her hand. His toes twitched, or maybe they wanted to twitch. He thought about twitching anyway. He wanted closer to her hot, spicy, lush mouth.

Suya grinned at him. Like she knew.

Of course she knew.

His mouth was open. He licked his lips and she opened her mouth, breathing on his cock before pushing her lips over the head. Her tongue swirled around and a spicy heat suffused his entire body.

Once, he'd let a girlfriend tie him to the bed. She wasn't very good with knots. Suya didn't need knots; she had a rogue AI.

Suya Rahad, technically his superior, was sucking his cock on a conference table right next to the control console during a final sweep security simulation.

Her fingers were wrapped around his shaft and she squeezed as she worked him and sucked him. A mild hum shivered over his flesh. He willed his hips to move, but nothing happened.

Suya toyed with his balls, weighing them, her fingers warm and sure, tickling them apart and rubbing her fingers against them. Then she wiggled down, spreading his legs as she moved. His arm slid off the table. He flexed his fingers weakly, wondering if it would help rush the return of his feelings.

Baland gasped. He couldn't catch his breath. It was like he was about to sneeze, like he was on the brink of something. His fingers clenched and he bit his lip.

"Suya, you... oh my god." Orgasm hit him hard and suddenly. He could feel his body jerking uncontrollably.

Suya's hands... her mouth... Baland shivered and took a deep breath.

Hands on his chest, Suya pushed herself upright to look down at him. He could feel control slowing easing back into his body and he flexed his hips. Or tried. Suya hummed contentedly.

"This couldn't have gone better if I'd planned it."

"You didn't... did you?"

She slapped the side of his head and glared at him. "Don't be stupid." He was getting hard again. That was a bad sign.

_A woman knocks me around a bit and I get off on it._

"I just thought--" He broke off at her glare. "I'll be in control of myself any minute, right?"

"Maybe we should try again. Security won't open the building for another..." She reached her handheld. "Hell. Another seven hours."

"I'm going to need a cigarette."

Suya smiled. "When I'm done."

 

-fin-


End file.
